The mirror
by Schnitzelsandshit
Summary: Don't look in the mirror when it's 12 o' clock in the middle of the night. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!
**THE MIRROR**

"What a nice Friday!",beamed Arthur Kirkland,while getting out of his new house.

That weather seemed a bit unusual for the rainy London. The sun was shining brightly on a sky empty of clouds. The birds were chirping and playing happily in the puddles of water bear the street. Arthur smiled gently while looking at the little brown birds.

The fact that he moved away from the agitated heart of the English capital to a quiet quartier of old houses,in Victorian style,made his life happier and less rushed. The center of London wasn't for him at all.

His new house was painted in a greyish brown,but that color was contrasted by the colorful explosion of flowers around it. The interior was exactly how Arthur wished:classy and the rooms were coloured in shades of yellow or orange. Everything was decorated with good taste. But the English man still felt that something was missing. A little detail.

"I'm going to buy that mirror,I don't care how much I'll spend on it!",said Arthur sturdy,as he headed to his car,parked in front of his house. In only ten minutes,he was at the antique store,staring at the mirror which seemed to have casted a spell on him. Indeed,it was worth all the money:it was big,white framed,with angels sculpted in all the four corners. Not to mention he got his eyes on it for weeks. Arthur kept staring at his reflexition.

"How much it costs?I really like it!"

"Not much!Around 9 pounds.",responded the shop keeper,an old,short man,who just rose his eyes from the newspaper. He seemed pretty irked that Arthur interrupted his lecture. As he packed the mirror,he said:"This stood here for two years already,no one wanted to buy it until you."

"Really?But it is so beautiful!And I'm sure it has an interesting story behind.",continued Arthur,who was amazed at the fact that nobody wanted to buy that mirror.

"It surely has!The guy who brought it told me that it is from the 19th century. It used to be a woman's from Eastern Europe,I can't remember which country exactly,mirror." Arthur smiled excited only thinking about the story of that object. He couldn't wait to put it on the hallway of his house."Here,sir!It's packed!Be careful with it!"

"Of course I'll be!Thank you!",said Arthur,while caring the mirror cautiously to his car. Later that day,he hanged it on the wall from the little hallway upstairs. After he finished,Arthur backed a bit off to admire it.

"How would somebody think you're ugly?!",said the English,while gently caressing its frames.

Weeks later,Arthur dreamed one night a beautiful woman,with platinum blonde hair and striking violet eyes,dressed in a blue dress,who was brushing her hair in front of the mirrow,while humming a song in language he couldn't understand. She turned her eyes to him and whispered "You think I'm beautiful?". She took her hand and placed on her chest. Suddenly,blood began flooding through her fingers."You still think I'm beautiful…right?",she whispered again as she was walking in Arthur's direction. When she was almost in front of him,he wake up. The alarm was ringing near the bed.

"Bloody hell!What a dream!",exclaimed Arthur,while wipping away the sweat from his forehead. He then looked at the clock and realized he was late from work. The blonde rushed on the stairs and ate quickly,but before he could left,he checked out his hair on the mirror. Arthur gulped as he remembered his weird dream,but the fact that he was late was more inmportant than his silly thoughts.

But since then,strange things were happening in Arthur Kirkland's house. Random objects were disappearing and after hours or even days of searching after them,they were found around the mirror with angels sculpted in the corners. Also,he was hearing somebody humming the same song as the woman in the dream or just spine chilling whispers.

And he had another dream. She was again in front of the mirror,but this time she had a knife instead of the brush. The knife was reflecting the moon's image. The woman asked him again :"Do you think I'm beautiful?". Arthur couldn't say a word,it was like his tongue was paralysed by something and his body freezed. She was staring at him with her violet eyes,waiting for Arthur's response. Suddenly,she made a cut on her cheek with the knife,while smiling."Do you still think I'm beautiful?Tell me!Tell me right now!",she ordered as she walked towards Arthur. He wanted to run as far as he could,but it was impossible. The platinum blonde was so close at that moment,that he could feel her breath. She then caressed his cheek with a full of blood hand."Tell me…",she whispered.

Arthur woke up panting and cold sweat was dripping from his face. It was the middle of the night and the moon was sending its silvery rays of light to Earth.

"I-I think I should go downstairs and drink some water.",told himself Arthur. And that's what he did!He got up from his bed and wandered on the dark hallway. His heart was pounding on his chest and was looking around prudently. He couldn't believe he was afraid to walk in the darkness,since he wasn't a little boy anymore. Then he litteraly ran on the stairs to the kitchen and turned up the light. A feeling of relief spread through his body,relaxing every single muscle. After he drank the glass of water,Arthur calmed down.

"What a stupid thing to believe it was real!",giggled he,as heading on the stairs,back to his bedroom. The English stopped in front of the mirror and stared at himself. He remembered a weird superstition he heard of durring college,from a classmate coming from Romania. It was about not looking in a mirror at 12 o'clock in the night,because the devil will show up. Arthur laughed at him and thought it was stupid,but now he was more than curious.

He shyly reached his hand across the old object. His fingers were trembling as his tips were touching slowly the reflexition. Suddenly,somebody grabbed his hand. It was the blonde girl,who was grinning maniacly,her cheek still mutilated.

"Now do you think I'm beautiful?!". Arthur screamed in fear,as the woman kept pulling his hand. He got away from her strong grasp,which left a painful trace on his wrist,and ran in his room,not before locking the door. But she started to hit the door with her wrists,while yelling in a language similar to Russian. Luckily,the angry knocks stopped and it was again silence. Arthur could breathe again.

"So here you are!". Arthur turned around,his face pale from fear. She was standing near the window,holding an axe red of blood in one of her hands. The woman threw her axe trying to hit Arthur,but it ricocheted in the wall behind him. He hadn't much time to look at what she did and he quickly ran to the door,unlocking it as fast as he could and ran on the hallway,followed by the crazy woman.

When he was near the mirror,Arthur paralysed. His legs were feeling as heavy as two rocks and every single movement seemed impossible. He looked again at his pathetic reflexition on the mirror and suddenly saw her behind. Arthur couldn't scream or make any sound. Even his voice was paralysed by fear.

"Come on,tell me…",she whispered,while caressing his neck with the axe's blade. "…Am I beautiful?"

Nothing. Nothing could pop out from his mouth. Arthur just stood there,with a crazy ghost,staring at their reflexition in that damned mirror with stupid angels sculpted in the corners.

Suddenly,he managed to move one of his arms and grabbed a perfume bottle on the little table in front of the mirror and threw it with all his strength. It broke in thousands of pieces. The blonde girl let a horrible scream,dropping her axe. That was the moment Arthur ran as fast as he could outside,without even looking back. He quickly got in his car and put the key in the contact. His green eyes slid on the car's mirror,only to see her again,sitting in the backsit.

"Tell me…I am beautiful?". Arthur screamed in terror,feeling himself injected with fear.

 **Next morning…**

Every single neighbour gathered around Kirkland's car,where his dead body was found. The legists concluded that he died after being hit with an axe several times.

"A terrible crime,isn't it?",said an old lady to another. The other one just shook her head,approving.

"Indeed!Poor young man,he was so nice and polite!It's such a pit he had to die like that…"

Inside his house,the police found a broken mirror on the hallway and traces of blood. Not far away,they found a white ribbon who fell from the beautiful blonde girl's hair.


End file.
